


grita conmigo (ArgChi)

by DulceDeMiel



Series: evento promptaton [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Argentina, Chiley, Evento Promptatón, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gay, Gay Male Character, Historical Hetalia, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, LH, Latin Hetalia, LiveJournal Prompt, M/M, One Word Prompt Meme, Pride, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Yaoi, marcha del orgullo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:03:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15559317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DulceDeMiel/pseuds/DulceDeMiel
Summary: (Human AU) Manuel mordió su labio inferior y abrió los ojos de golpe, su cuerpo estaba completamente congelado y había dejado de respirar por unos segundos. Todo a su alrededor se había apagado. Y sólo pudo reaccionar cuando escuchó a Martín llorar.





	grita conmigo (ArgChi)

**Author's Note:**

> NINGÚN PERSONAJE ME PERTENECE  
> Hetalia es de Himaruya. Martín Hernández (Argentina) y Manuel González (Chile) son de rowein.

Manuel cerró los ojos por unos segundos y resguardó su mano libre dentro del bolsillo de su abrigo. Y esperó. El tiempo pasaba lento, pausado, todo estaba detenido y las palabras llegaban a sus oídos de forma distorsionada y lejana. 

El frío del invierno lo abrazaba haciendo que su labio inferior temblara y su nariz se congelara, podía ver su aliento en el aire cada vez que exhalaba y sentía la punta de los pies entumecidos. Eran las tantas de la madrugada (aunque no era capaz de decir con exactitud la hora), sentía el cuerpo pesado y la mente cansada. Sus piernas adoloridas por haber permanecido tantas horas y horas de pie sin interrupción le rogaban que se largara a dormir, que se lanzara en la cama, recostara la cabeza en la almohada y se cubriera con las sábanas hasta la nariz. Pero Manuel no quería largarse. Las calles iluminadas por los faroles le molestaban los ojos cada vez que alzaba la cabeza, la multitud lo sofocaba y le hacía querer quitarse el abrigo pero luego sus manos frías le recordaban que esa no era una buena idea, y las flameantes banderas le golpeaban el rostro cada cierto rato. Pero no había otro lugar en el que le gustaría estar en esos momentos más que ese.

Sintió que le apretaban la mano más fuerte. Su corazón golpeaba su pecho con fuerza y podía escuchar las aceleradas pulsaciones retumbar en sus oídos. Manuel se giró hacia Martín, intentando encontrar algo de consuelo en los ojos esmeralda de su pareja. Pero Martín no le miraba. Martín mantenía la cabeza en alto, con los ojos clavados en el frente y enderezado en su lugar. Los revueltos cabellos rubios se escapaban del gorro negro que le cubría la cabeza y parte de sus orejas, su cuello se encontraba oculto por la bufanda de lana blanca y su figura estaba escondida por capas y capas de ropa pero aun así se podía distinguir su forma esbelta. Su pecho subía y bajaba muy despacio y pausado, y el abrigo marrón oscuro no parecía protegerle lo suficiente del frío abrazador, ya que sus hombros y piernas tiritaban. Y Manuel le acarició el dorso de la mano con su dedo pulgar porque sentía la mano ajena casi resbalarse de la suya por el sudor y los temblores. Y le sonrió para tranquilizarlo, porque, por más que Martín no le miraba, sabía que de alguna forma indirecta e íntima lograría hacerle llegar ese amor. Ese amor que aparecía cuando las comisuras de sus labios se alzaban en una sonrisa dulce y suave y sus ojos se iluminaban en un destello de ilusión y cariño profundo, ese que Manuel sólo le dedicaba a Martín. 

Todo fue silencio. La muchedumbre se calló de pronto, todos atentos y con la mirada fija en el frente, todos esperando y con los nervios recorriéndoles cada extremidad del cuerpo e impidiéndoles pensar en cualquier otra cosa. Manuel se fijó en el rostro de su novio casi al instante. Martín apretaba los labios con fuerza y mantenía sus cejas ligeramente curvadas hacia arriba, todo en una mueca de impaciencia y ansiedad. 

Y entonces ocurrió. 

Todo a su alrededor se apagó. Las voces, los saltos, los movimientos bruscos y repentinos. Todo pareció detenerse y avanzar más lento. Los ensordecedores gritos se escuchaban lejanos para Manuel por más que toda la muchedumbre que gritaba estaba justo al lado suyo casi gritándole al oído, las personas que lo empujaban sin percatarse de ello pasaron a ser simples y casi imperceptibles roces para él. E incluso pudo haber jurado ver la reacción de Martín en cámara lenta. Su boca abriéndose en sorpresa e intentando soltar un chillido que Manuel no alcanzó a escuchar junto con sus cejas arqueándose y su mano yendo a parar a su rostro para ocultar con esta la sonrisa algo distorsionada. Su rostro se transformó en una expresión eufórica y exaltada. Sus ojos esmeralda se empañaron y lágrimas se acumularon en sus pestañas rubias para luego deslizarse por sus mejillas y caer por su barbilla.

Manuel estaba paralizado en su lugar, los músculos no le respondían y no era capaz de hablar, quería decir algo, cualquier cosa —incluso un murmullo inaudible o un balbuceo torpe—, pero cada vez que sus labios se movían las palabras simplemente se atoraban en su garganta.  
Sólo pudo reaccionar cuando lo escuchó llorar. Cuando Martín se giró hacia él y pronunció su nombre en un sollozo ahogado y desesperado. Manuel se fija en la pintura corrida en el rostro de Martín, la bandera de colores dibujada en su mejilla y Manuel recordaba haberle dicho “Lleva la bandera, la pintura no te va a durar” pero Martín era caprichoso y había insistido en querer llevar los colores del arcoíris en su rostro.

Ambos se abrazaron con torpeza, buscando apegarse a su pareja y sentir la calidez ajena por sobre las prendas gruesas. La pintura de Martín ensució la bufanda de Manuel y Manuel se aferró de más al abrigo de Martín, jalándolo algo fuerte sin darse cuenta. Y nada de eso les importaba. En esa noche fría pero iluminada, ellos se susurraban ahogados “Te amo” mezclados con pequeños sollozos y murmullos inentendibles mientras todos a su alrededor saltaban y gritaban con euforia y las flameantes banderas de colores se mecían en el aire y cortaban con su tela el frío atroz. 

Y eran las cuatro de la madrugada y al día siguiente Manuel tenía que trabajar y Martín tenía clases temprano en la Universidad. Y tenían las manos entumecidas y la respiración agitada e irregular. Oh, pero, eso, tampoco les importaba.

Porque ahora el matrimonio igualitario era legal en Argentina y sentían que la sociedad estaba un pequeño paso más cerca de alcanzar la igualdad.

**Author's Note:**

> Narrado desde el punto de vista de Manuel porque qué hermoso es verte crecer, Argentina. ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! <3


End file.
